Nagła zima sposobnością do budowania igloo
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 7 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew...uczestnicy musieli połapać króliki które z Chefem wypuściliśmy . Męski sojusz w Mechanicznych Miśkach miał pewne spięcia , a sojusz w Rakietowuch Drzewach ma się bardzo dobrze . Dowodem na to jest że po przegranej Mindy (która nie była w sojuszu) wyleciała bez powodu . Siedemnastka gra , a ja mam dla nich małą niespodzianke xD ( trzyma jakiegoś pilota i coś w nim naciska) Super jest ta wyspa :D Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą Szanse Pahkitew (Intro) Las (W lesie spotkali się Tracy , Stella , Pedro i Archie) Tracy: Zwołałam was tu bo sprawa jest poważna . Brittnay , Bler , Cherry , Ben i Derek założyli sojusz . Trzeba coś zrobić bo wywalą nas tak jak Mindy Archie: Tia :( Stella: Ale co my mamy robić . Jest nas mniej Tracy i Pedro: Przeciągnąć jedno na naszą strone (Oboje się do siebie uśmiechneli) Stella: Świetny pomysł Archie(p.z.): Tracy i Pedro do siebie pasują . Ech . Tęsknie za tobą Mindy . Wywale ten debilny sojusz jeden członek po drugim (Nagle zaczął padać śnieg) Pedro: Śnieg w lato ? XD Tracy: Rozpadało się. Wracajmy (Poszli) (Zawodnicy siedzieli w domkach aż śnieg przestał padać , ale był na całej wyspie) Dwór (Wszyscy wyszli) Bill: JPRDL. W życiu tyle śniegu nie widziałem :O Leo: Ta wyspa jest pojebana Anne: Ale ru zimno . Przytulmy się do siebie (Przytuliła się do Chada) Chad: Super pomysł (Chłopaki pokazali mu kciuk do góry) Caroline: Ja wrazie czego wziełam kurtki . Mam 8 Bler: Ja też Wszyscy: Woo! Conrad: Nie będziemy się prosić tego frajera McLeana (Mechaniczne Miśki poszły za Caroline , a Rakietowe Drzewa za Bler) Rakietowe Drzewa (Zabrakło kurtki dla Dereka . Oczywiście się wściekł) Derek: A ja?! Bler: Zabrakło . Sorry Derek: Jakie kurwa sorry? Ma mi ktoś oddać kurtke Brittnay: Ogarnij się debilu Derek: Ta kurwa zapomniała o sojuszniku Bler: Uważaj kogo przezywasz idioto (Oboje na siebie warczeli) Archie: Ogarnijcie sie (Derek pokazał mu fuck you) (Przyszła Angela) Angela: Caroline ma jeszcze jedną (Derek jej ją wyrwał) Angela: Aha (Wyszli na zewnątrz) Bler(p.z.): Derek to debil . Za kogo ma się ten wsiok Na zewnątrz Derek: Gdzie ten idiota McLean?! Dustin: To dziwne . O tej porze zawsze było wyzwanie (Przyszedł ciepło ubrany Chris i ciepło ubrany Chef) Chris: Tia . Przez tą zime zamarzł megafon i musiałem tu przyjść osobiście Anne: Ta zima jest straszna . Może zrobisz nam dziś wolne Chris: HAHA! To wyspa Pahkitew zrobiła te zime . Na moje życzenie . Dziś zrobicie igloo Ben:'''Nie przesadziłeś troche? '''Chris: Nie :P. Musicie znależć zamarzniętą rzeke i wyciąć bryły lodu . Poten zbudujecie igloo . Które moim zdaniem będzie lepsze zagwarantuje jego wykonawcom nietykalność . Igloo mają być koło domków xD . Macie piły. START! Mechaniczne Miśki Caroline: Lepiej trzymać się razem . Jak znajdziemy rzeke będzie można wycinać ten lód Ja , Anne , Chad i Angela będziemy wycinać bryły , a reszta będzie je nieść i budować Wszyscy: Ok Bill(p.z.): Caroline to fajny strateg . Dobrze że jej nie wywaliliśmy Rakietowe Drzewa Tracy: Ok . Ja , Archie , Bler i Stella będziemy wycinać bryły , a reszta będzie budować Reszta: Dobra Brittnay: Ale najpierw coś znajdźmy (Drużyny dość długo szukały zamarzniętej wody) Mechaniczne Miśki Leo: Gdzie ta kurewska woda?! Anne: Nie denerwuj się tak Bill: Znalazłem Rakietowe Drzewa Brittnay: Gdzie ta kurewska woda?! Derek: Zamknij morde . Jak już wygramy to spuszcze McLeanowi łomot Cherry: Tam coś jest :) Tracy: Brawo Cherry Cherry: :) Mechaniczne Miśki (Chłopkaki nieśli , a dziewczyny i Chad wycinali bryły lodu) (Angela szepneła Anne by ta pogadała z Chadem) Anne: No cześć Chad . Ale Chris nas załatwił Chad: Nom . Ale może jak już zbudujemy to igloo to będzie normalnie Anne: Chad ja... Chad: Mhm Anne:...cie... Chad: Kochasz? Anne: Tak ! Skąd wiesz? Chad: Czuje dokładnie to samo (Pocałowali się) Angela: Ale to słodkie Caroline: Pewnie , ale wycinajmy te bryły bo chłopaki zaraz po nie przyjdą Angela: Oki :) Rakietowe Drzewa (Ekipa od zanoszenia poszła i zostali tylko ci co wycinają) Tracy: Bler , a nie wkurza cię przypadkiem Derek Bler: Wkurza i to bardzo Stella: Nas też . Możnaby go wywalić Bler: Ech...to mój sojusznik Archie: Huj z nim Bler(p.z.): Nie wiem . Jak będe z tymi dobrymi to potajemnie wywale te suke Brittnay , a oto mi przecież chodziło :) Przed domkami (Chris pił sobie gorącą czekolade , a zawodnicy przynosili bryły) Derek: My robimy , a ty pijesz sobie gorącą czekolade?! Chris: To wy walczycie o milion , a nie ja :D (Derek chciał się rzucić na Chrisa , ale przytrzymali go Pedro , Ben i Brittnay) Chris: WOW! Spokojnie Leo: Co za idiota Derek: Zamkbij morde (Obie drużyny miały wystarczająco dużo brył) Mechaniczne Miśki Caroline: No. Trzeba zbudować igloo , a potem jeszcze umocnić śniegiem Conrad: Ok. No to budujmy Rakietowe Drzewa Derek: No! Budujemy Tracy: Brawo geniuszu xD Derek: A chcesz zarobić? Ben: Uspokój się Derek Derek: Pierdol sie (Obie drużyny budowały) Chris: Koniec czasu! (Popatrzył na oba igloo) Chris: Ciężko ocenić Bill: Sam chciałeś oceniać Chris: Który pierwszy się stopi przegra (Wcisnął jakiś przycisć i pojawiło się małe słoneczko) (Igla się trzymały) Derek: Ale debilizm Caroline: Trzeba wytrzymać xD (Igloo Rakietowych Drzew się roztopiło , a chwile po nim igloo Mechanicznych Miśków) Chris: Mechaniczne Miśki wygrywają i w nagrode dostaną gorącą czekolade bo zima będzie też jutro :) . A Drzewa na ceremonie ;) Rakietowe Drzewa: :( Ceremonia Chris: Oki . Oddaliście głosy więc moge wręczać pianki . Bezpieczni są * Ben * Cherry * Brittnay * Pedro * Archie * Stella * Bler Chris: Zagrożeni są Tracy ( Chyba przez sojusz xD) i Derek ( Który wkurza wszystkich wokół) . A w grze zostaje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Tracy! Narka Derek Derek: Co?! Ktoś z tego debilnego sojuszu na mnie głosował :O Brittnay(p.z.): Kurwa! Mamy kreta Armata (Derek cały czas klnął) Chris: Ech.. (Wystrzelił go) Derek: AAAAA!!!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Chris: No i mamy szesnastke . Czy przetwają zime ? A może zrezygnują z miliona xD . Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki:Drugiej szansy Pahkitew! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki